


Teenage Dream

by cannibalbat



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crossdressing, French Kissing, Incest, M/M, No Apocalypse, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannibalbat/pseuds/cannibalbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group is having a party over at Maggie's house and they're being forced to play Truth or Dare. Everyone gets drunk and things heat up between the Dixon brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ♡  
> This is just a really quick and short oneshot I wrote, I'll get back to working on my other fanfiction soon.  
> Teen!AU all the characters are around 14-16 except for Merle who's 17-18ish.  
> Thanks again to my BETA babe [Loulou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDixcesters/pseuds/TheDixcesters) for supporting me, encouraging me and being my friend ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Nana

They were all sitting in a circle in Maggie's room, the carpet sticky from all the spilled drinks, air filled with thin smoke. The young girl leaned back, reaching for an empty beer bottle that was laying around randomly, putting it in the middle of their circle.  
It was Maggie's 15th birthday and she'd never been drunk like this before. But right now, she didn't care about how mad her father would be if he knew that they were getting drunk, high and that she had invited way more friends than she was allowed, including people he wasn't too fond of, like Daryl Dixon and his brother. In her defense, Merle had never been invited, but Daryl had made clear that he wouldn't attend the party if he wasn't allowed to bring him along. Perhaps or perhaps not, Daryl had begged his brother to come with him. In the end the only thing that had convinced Merle was the thought of free alcohol and weed.  
And so far so good, except for his usual asshole personality Merle wasn't a big burden. He didn't start a fight nor did he break anything. 

''Okay turn the music down guys, we're playing Truth or Dare now!'' Maggie clapped her hands looking way too excited.  
A mutual, annoyed moan came from all the boys in the room, except for Rick, who was kind of knocked out by his first joint, constantly laughing about nothing and everything.  
''Pass the bottle, I'm too sober for this shit.'' Shane nagged, taking a deep slug of something he wasn't sure of what it was. ''My party, my rules! I'll start!'' She turned the bottle, making it swirl around.  
It stopped at Daryl and Maggie grinned at him widely. ''Daryl, Truth or Dare!''  
He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. ''I don't know. Dare? I guess?'' 

The girls quickly sat together whispering, giggling about what they'd make him do. The discussion took way longer than expected and Daryl knew what ever shit they had for him, he'd have to do it.  
There was no way he could refuse if Merle was present, he didn't want him to think his little brother was a pussy. Finally, it seemed that the girls had agreed to something. ''Okay Daryl, we dare you to put on a skirt!'' The whole room was filled with drunk laughter and childish giggling and Daryl gave a loud moan in annoyance. 

''Seriously?!'' He leaned back giving the girls deadly glares. Maggie tossed one black skirt to him that she just got from her closet, he caught it with one hand and stared at it like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen. ''Fine, if that's what makes ya happy..'' He murmured angrily, standing up and opening his belt. The girls eyes widened as they realized that he was going to undress himself right here. Amy, the youngest of them, squeaked. ''Don't worry his dick is small.'' Merle laughed, watching his brother stepping out of his pants and pulling up the black skirt over his boxers. ''That's not true!'' Daryl slurred, kicking his jeans at Merle's face. He turned around facing the girls, everybody was so drunk they were simply losing it. ''You happy now?'' Daryl asked but his voice was drowned in hysterical laughter, Rick almost swallowed his joint. Daryl was just as drunk as everyone else, but he was more in the mood to kick everyone in the face rather than laughing. ''You're still wearing your boxers.'' Andrea teased and Daryl looked at her like he was going to strangle her right there. 

''I'm NOT going to wear girls underwear!'' He spit out rough but Maggie was rummaging in her closet again. ''I have panties that I don't wear anymore, you can have them.'' She was barely understandable through all her giggling.  
''Ye Daryl's ass is not as fat as yours.''  
Maggie turned around with an angry expression. ''Fuck you, Merle!''  
It was the boys turn to laugh over Maggie's pouting face. ''Now Daryl HAS to wear the slip as compensation!'' Andrea said, while putting an arm around Maggie's shoulder to comfort her.  
''Sorry bro.'' Merle was still laughing. ''Fine, but yer all goin' to pay for this.'' Amy looked like she wanted to cry when Daryl simply bulled his boxers down, the skirt was only long enough to cover his private parts up. He stepped out of his underwear and kicked it away.  
Daryl gave her a provocative look as he reached for the slip in Maggie's hand.  
Shane and Rick were chocking on their drinks. ''Dude you look so gay! If you shaved your legs you could be a chick'' Daryl really had girl's legs, that wasn't something he was happy to hear tho. 

''This shit is uncomfortable, I feel like a faggot.'' Daryl complained as he sat down, now wearing panties that were slightly too tight for him. ''Keep your legs shut man, for gods sake.'' Shane handed him a reward beer that he drank almost in one go. 

The Truth or Dare continued and Daryl didn't even bother to put his pants back on. They drank and drank and finally he didn't even care about it anymore. The girls were asking each other awkward 'Who do you like' questions and the boys were dared to chug drinks. After a while, the game evolved. ''Let's just play it like this-'' Maggie hiccuped. ''You have to kiss whoever the bottle points at.'' She giggled and Amy hit her arm squeaking. She was way too young to be drunk but Andrea stopped paying attention to her awhile ago. ''Me first!'' Andrea grabbed the bottle, but before she could spin it, she was interrupted. ''Oh my god, Andrea I think I have to throw up.'' Amy looked pale and her voice cracked like she was about to cry. She quickly stood up pulling her older sister with her.  
''To the bathroom, I'll hold your hair.'' Andrea laughed while pushing her whimpering sister out of the room, Amy was already gagging. 

''Okay Daryl, then you.'' Maggie handed the bottle over. Daryl rolled his eyes. Like it couldn't get any worse, now he'd have to kiss somebody. Luckily Rick passed out a while ago, face covered in sharpie.  
Daryl sighed and turned the bottle. Everyone was so wasted, they'd probably forget what happened anyway. With a quick hand move, the bottle started spinning. It stopped at Merle.  
He laughed nervously reaching for the bottle again. ''Nooo, only one turn'' Maggie laughed.  
Daryl gulped and looked at Merle. His brother was grinning at him, glancing over his bare legs.  
''C'mon Darlene, not a big deal right? I'm yer brother, I changed ya diapers!'' Merle pushed his shoulder. ''No, you didn’t.'' Daryl snorted, turning around so he'd face him.  
Better than Shane, he thought, but as he was bending over to reach for his face, his heart started racing and his body heated up. But there was no way back now. 

Daryl placed a light kiss on Merle's lips, it was only like a breath of wind.  
Before he could turn away, Merle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Daryl opened his mouth in surprise and had Merle's tongue quickly pushed inside. His heart skipped a whole beat and a shiver went down his back. Merle's hand slit over his naked leg to his butt, pushing him on his lap violently. Daryl let it happen, as he was still too shocked to realize what was going on.  
His brothers kisses were rough and hot, so wild that he'd only give Daryl breaks to gasp for air.  
Merle pulled back for a short moment, smiling at his panting younger brother. Daryl had slid closer without realizing, he was sitting legs-spread on his lap, one of Merle's hands was stroking his thigh. Daryl bent over, senselessly kissing Merle again, moving without control.  
The thin fabric of the slip he was still wearing was wet and he could clearly feel Merle getting an erection under him as well. Merle let himself fall back and Daryl fell with him, laying on top.  
Daryl completely forgot where they were, who was watching them with shocked expressions. Moaning loud between the kisses, he started rubbing himself on Merle's crotch. He could feel the hand on his leg slide up under the skirt, under the slip, nails digging into his flesh as Merle grabbed his ass. Their lips numb and swollen from bites and their tongues tasted nothing but bitter alcohol, they couldn't stop and it felt like this was something they had hungered for since a long time.

He didn't know about Merle, but Daryl was sure he wouldn't forget this night.


End file.
